rebelxdescendants_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isle of The Lost
The''' Isle of the Lost '''is one of the 19 locales of Auradon. It is an island jail And many of the Disney Lowlifess were exiled here for their violations. It is situated off the shoreline of Auradon and is the detainment to the most scandalous scoundrels at any point referred to, for example, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Detestable Ruler, and the most exceedingly terrible of all the paramour of malevolence leader of the Isle, Pernicious. who to me isn't that huge of a baddie however everyones sparkles in their diffrent ways It is cut off from the remainder of the world and is encompassed by a captivated power field to keep all the island's mischievous occupants from leaving, handicapping their enchantment, and avoiding more than one station on the TVs from appearing; Wi-Fi and PDA flag likewise don't work here. Because of the hindrance, it is constantly cloudy for the occupants; they can't see the stars around evening time. It's obscure what precisely will happen should an occupant endeavor to leave while the boundary is dynamic; likely it is like running into a divider. The island inside essentially looks like a ghetto, with inadequately built homes. Since they just get the undesirable or utilized results of Auradon, the Isle is otherwise called the Island of the Scraps. Corroded old coins are utilized as the cash on the island. In the wake of halting a tainted Audrey, Mal settled on the decision to bring down the obstruction around the island, accepting that everybody from the two sides of the hindrance were prepared to do great and underhanded and that everybody could live in amicability. She was bolstered in this choice by Ben and her companions, utilizing Pixie Back up parent's wand to bring down the obstruction and remake the scaffold between the Isle and Auradon. Background Whenever Beast and Beauty wedded, twenty years before the film happens, they did without a special night and rather gathered together every one of the kingdoms into the US of Auradon, banishing all the detestable lowlifess and their sidekicks to the Isle of the Lost secured by a power field; this made it difficult to get away. Numerous scoundrels, for example, Maleficent and the Evil Queen,, were breathed life into back as the legends suspected passing was too permissive a discipline for their offenses. Deprived of their forces, the scalawags lived in all out detachment and overlooked by the remainder of the world. A few reprobates are appeared to have either adjusted to this new life, or have for the most part lost hold on the real world. As King to be Ben would later take note of, the island is successfully a giant prison albeit marginally better as it is a working society. The vast majority of the Disney Miscreants who currently dwell here now have children. Locations Dragon Hall The primary school on the island, located in a re-purposed tomb. It teaches the children of the island the ways of wickedness, encouraging them to do better than they did and be ready for the day the barrier falls. With the exception of the wizard Yen Sid, the staff is made of famous villains. Goblin Wharf The only dock on the island, where ships bring in products and food from Auradon. It is manned by Goblins who can understand human speech. Many of them wish for amnesty, blaming their imprisonment on the island to their previous servitude with Maleficent; their dwarf cousin Doc understands their plight. Jay swipes party goods from the dock for the party at Hell Hall that Mal forced Carlos to have. Following the coronation, many goblins were put out of work as the barges that brought in supplies were limited by King Ben. This is likely the only spot where there is a hole in the barrier; Jay and Mal had considered stealing a boat and heading to Auradon because of how they never seem to do enough to make their parents proud. Bargain Castle Formerly a proper, beautiful castle, which has now fallen into a shabby, broken down form. It now serves as a shop that sells used enchanter robes and pointed hats. The top floor serves as home to Maleficent and Mal. Mal's room is gothic in shades of purple. Maleficent often yells at the crowds from the balcony whenever she gets up; her room has a strong lock as she needs her "evil sleep". Maleficent hasn't quite adapted to life on the island as she doesn't keep her home stocked with food, and thinks her refrigerator is a safe. After Maleficent's defeat, the place was ransacked by practically everyone on the island, leaving only Mal's room alone as she was the one who defeated her mother. The inhabitants believed Mal was still evil, thinking she was only pretending to be good. Jafar's Junk Shop A shop open at irregular hours, selling whatever is pilfered by Jay, ripping off its customers with the lousy merchandise; effectively, making property on the island go in a loop - bought, stolen, bought again, etc. The shop also serves as home to Jafar and Jay, along with Iago. There are many locks, due to thieves believing in keeping their own home safe. There's a small living area in the back with the shop, complete with a kitchen and sitting room, which Jafar has decorated to invoke memories of Agrabah. Jafar has a considerable amount of coins, which he counts as a way to ease his mind. Following Jay's departure from the island, Jafar had to think of new ways to acquire his merchandise. Castle-Across-the-Way The Evil Queen's castle, having been sent to the island; it serves as home to her and Evie. Lacking servants, and because she cared too much about her appearance, the Evil Queen let the castle fall into disrepair. It is implied that the castle is big enough to get lost in as Evie noted she and her mother never strayed too far from the center of the castle; this also implies their rooms were close to the kitchen. For a decade, it served as a prison to both Evil Queen and Evie after Maleficent unreasonably said they were banished for simply not inviting Mal to Evie's 6th birthday party. Vultures served as the only means for which items were gotten for the Evil Queen and her daughter during that decade. It is also down the street from Hell Hall. When the Evil Queen went missing, Yen Sid and the Anti-Heroes club turned one of the castle's basements into their meeting room. The basement has meeting tables and a blackboard. Hell Hall Home of Cruella and Carlos De Vil, having been transported to the island by magic. An old Victorian mansion, which has fallen into further disrepair over the years. The home is maintained by Carlos, who is practically his mother's slave. According to the narrative description, "it was cover in vines, more twisted than Cruella's mind. And iron gates more wrought than her daily hysterias." Carlos keeps a tree house lab, where he experiments in his free time. Horace and Jasper's sons Harold and Jason are forced to spend time here as Carlos's fake friends/minions. The main party hall has black and white wallpaper and holes in the walls. Noted by Carlos, Hell Hall was not insulated for winter. Cruella still keeps her coats, in a closet protected by numerous bear traps; Carlos is forbidden from touching them, even to use as a blanket for the cold. Hades' Cave This cave is deep underground where the god Hades lives. It is deep enough underground that there are cracks in parts of the cave that allow a little bit of magic to pass through. To go to the cave, go along a series of tunnels buried under the basement of Dragon Hall. Slop Shop The Isle of the Lost's version of a coffee shop. It sells a variety of expired and used food from Auradon. Their coffee is always strong and black, never making anything weaker than it. The goblins from Maleficent's army run the shop, often misspelling the customers' names; the joke was on them as no-one can read Goblin. The goblins have the rule of not letting customers linger if they are done with their meals. Hook's Inlet A fishing shop owned by Captain Hook. His ship, the Jolly Roger, is parked next to it. The crocodiles descended from Tick Tock Croc are normally in the water around here. Queen of Hearts' Salon A salon owned by the Queen of Hearts. Cruella De Vil was known to have frequented it. It's likely here that there is a wigmaker, who provided Cruella with her numerous hairpieces. Ursula's Fish and Chips A shop ironically owned by Ursula, which serves fish and fries and chips. Jay and Mal pilfered goods from her. Her daughter, Uma, is a waitress here. Frollo's Creperie A shop run by the Isle's former judge Claude Frollo. It serves French food. The Facilier's Shop A shop owned by Freddie Facilier and her father, Dr. Facilier. This is where Freddie Facilier worked before heading to Auradon. It has many items in it, similar to a department store, such as clothing, books, and other things. Troll Town As the name implies, trolls live here. Cruella visited often as they were great at massaging due to their large hands. It's unknown if other "boutique-like" shops exist here. Witch School A secondary school on the island, for the descendants of formerly magical parents. Carlos thought it was dumb for them to be a school for witches as the magic they learn would not be of any use thanks to the barrier. Mad Maddy is known to be a student here. Isle of the Doomed Hidden next to the Isle of the Lost is another island, where the Forbidden Fortress crumbles away. The fortress is now surrounded by thorns and poisonous spiders. It was here that Diablo, Maleficent's beloved familiar came back to life after Carlos's invention caused a brief hole in the barrier. Many traps were reactivated and proved a hindrance to Mal's attempt to retrieve her mother's staff; this includes the Cave of Wonders, a magic mirror, and gargoyle sentries. Many of the goblins that served Maleficent still remain on the isle but have devolved into cannibals after making the poor choice of waiting all these years for Maleficent to return. Serpent Preparatory School for the Education of Miscreants Located on the opposite side to Dragon Hall. This is the school where Uma, Harry Hook and the rest of their Lost Revenge pirate crew attend. Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye A beauty salon, that so much can belong to Lady Tremaine as to her daughters. Dizzy Tremaine works there sweeping the floor. Gaston's Duels Without Rules It may be a store of hunters instruments or a place where people duel each other, which belongs to Gaston. Cauldron Repair Is where the Horned King repairs cauldrons. Shere Khan's Pawns It is unknown what this store sells or does, it is only known that it belongs to the tiger Shere Khan. Shan Yu's Dim Sums It is where Shan Yu sells Dim Sum. Category:Locations